Invading Seireitei Again
by Zanthraxone
Summary: Three months after the defeat of Aizen a certain Substitute Shinigami fights to get his powers back. Once again to Invade Seireitei for Rukia.


_**A/ Hi my name is Joseph this is just a quick 1Shot that I did a few days ago.**_

_**Now I have never written a story for this site so please any pointers would be appreciated.**_

**Invading Seireitei Again**

3 months after the defeat of Aizen

Once Aizen and the espada where defeated in the winter war things gradually returned to normal.

Ichigo still had some of his spiritual pressure and it was growing again. Once he had used the final Getsuga Tenshou form and became Mugetsu it seemed that he had lost all of his soul reaper powers.

After the disappearance of Rukia the world around Ichigo changed he became more distanced with everyone. Until one day he started to see the outline of souls again and once this happened he knew that he was gaining spirit pressure.

He decided to keep this a secret so that one day once he had regained enough that he could exit his body and go to the Soul Society to see Rukia. It had gotten to the point that he thought about her every day and so he decided to tell her that he wanted her to return with him.

Ichigo walked to school with his trademark scowl on his face, hands in his pockets and slowly walking alone.

After school I need to continue to train, he had decided to train at an abandoned building where he could meditate and go into his inner world to train with Zangetsu and his Hollow self.

I have to get stronger so that I can protect everyone again he thought to himself.

He was sure that his friends had noticed that his spirit pressure was slowly returning but he tried to keep it under control when around them and he was getting better at it.

After school he headed was headed to the warehouse when Ishida came up to him and asked him "Hey Ichigo are you doing ok, I mean I sensed your spirit pressure increasing and then it started to decrease over time are you ok".

Ichigo looked at him for a moment and then said "Yeah it's probably my Dad he's still a Soul Reaper and so it's most likely just him rubbing off on me as much as he attacks me all the time".

"Oh" Ishida said "Ok I got to get going I have to be somewhere see ya" Ichigo said running off.

He had to get back to training he wanted to get to Soul Society and see Rukia by the end of the month if possible.

He had already gotten his shika back as well as Bankia and still wanted to be able to don his Hollow mask so he had to continue to practice with Hichigo.

**XFlashforward One MonthX**

Ichigo was now back to his full self with the exception that he could now hide his spirit pressure.

On his way to Urahura shop he carried his soul reaper badge still anxious about letting Urahara in on his secret. Once he got to Urahuras shop he was met by Hats and Clogs outside curious why Ichigo was there.

"Urahura I need a favor from you" Ichigo said. "Sure what can I do for you" Urahara asked warily.

I need a Senkaimon to Soul Society

"Oh and how exactly do you plan to get there without spirit pressure" Urahara asked with his fan in front of his face.

"Like this" Ichigo stated and with that he placed the soul reaper badge on his chest and his soul self came out leaving his body to fall to the floor.

Urahara dropped his fan and his mouth dropped as well, "Well I guess the first thing you would want to do is go to Soul Society then" Urahara said regaining himself back a little.

"Yea so can you open one for me NOW" Ichigo more demanded than asked this time.

"Sure follow me" Urahara already headed to the hidden basement.

As Urahara opened the Senkaimon Ichigo began to explain what had happened and all the training he had gone through to get to this point. Before walking through Ichigo looked at Urahara and said "Hey nobody knows that I'm back to full strength again as I have learned to suppress my spirit pressure do me a favor and keep it under your hat ehh".

Urahura nodded "Ok"

**Soul Society**

Alert Alert Unauthorized Senkaimon detected.

This alert followed by a loud buzzing sound echoed through Soul Society.

What's wrong is it an Espada or Vaste Lorde all shinigami where typing and scrolling through the computers at alarming speed trying to figure out what had come through.

Ichigo realizing that he had started an alarm thought to himself 'Oy now what have I done I thought Urahara could have gotten me in a little quieter but I guess not'

But that's ok all I need to do is find and see Rukia

As Ichigo had been to soul society before he simply grabbed an extra shinigami uniform and donned a mask to cover up his hair. He knew if anyone saw his orange hair he would be caught and he really wanted Rukia to be the first one to see him.

As he made his way towards Rukia's spirit pressure being extra careful to not be seen.

He really didn't want to be found and detained by someone wanting to fight the newest intruder to Soul Society.

As Ichigo kept his spirit pressure hidden and used shun po to get to the Kuchiki manor knowing that Byakuya would most likely be with the other Captains do to his disturbance.

He quickly got past the guards knowing full well that even if they had seen him he could have easily beaten them. 'Being back at full strength sure had its advantages' Ichigo thought.

Finally he reached the room where Rukia was and he slowly slid the door open wanting to see where in the room she was. Rukia had her back turned and was reading a book in a chair facing the window.

Rukia had decided not to get involved with the intruder that was now in Soul Society she didn't want to have to fight as she knew that the other captains could most likely handle any threat.

Plus she missed fighting besides Ichigo 'I wish that baka could see me still I would go tell him how I really feel about him' Rukia thought.

'It could never work though even if she went see him in a gigai it still wouldn't work and she knew this.

Ichigo by now had snuck up right behind Rukia, with his spirit pressure hidden and an obvious Rukia preoccupied with her thoughts it wasn't that difficult.

As he stood there he wondered how he should let her know he was there, should he just say hey or should he just say what he felt. Suddenly he had an idea releasing enough spirit pressure that she could sense it but that nobody else could that would cause trouble and he wanted some time with her to tell her how he felt first.

As he let out a small amount of spirit pressure he noticed her suddenly stiffen and slowly turn around.

Rukia had been thinking about Ichigo and how she knew it could never work between them but that didn't stop her from missing him and wishing that they could be together.

Then all of a sudden she felt his spirit pressure Ichigo's Spirit pressure and it was right behind her. She slowly turned around to see someone in a soul reaper uniform and a black mask on.

Thinking that she was just imagining things she jumped up from her chair dropping her book and drawing her sword in the same few seconds.

Ichigo knew he had surprised her but this wasn't exactly the reception that he had expected.

"Who are you?" Rukia demanded in a tone that he had heard several times when she was always demanding something.

He then realized that he still had the mask on but decided to have a little fun. Re hiding his spirit pressure so that she couldn't sense any of it he shunpod over to her and in one swift motion took her sword from her and re sheathed it. Shun pod back to his original spot.

He hadn't even moved or so it seemed and she no longer had her sword drawn it had been re sheathed Rukia thought. Who is this person is he the intruder that everyone is looking for.

Ichigo then said in as deep a voice that he could "Rukia I have a message from Ichigo for you"

Rukia stiffened "How do you know Ichigo, How did you get here, what do you want."

Ichigo let out a small laugh, "Lets just say I have an interest in you for him, I got here through a Senkaimon and before you ask, I am the intruder, also I want you to answer me something.

"Wha-What do you want me to answer" Rukia asked warily.

"Do you care for Ichigo and if you had the option would you be with him if he could come here" Ichigo asked in his deep voice.

"I don't have to answer that especially to someone that I don't know and how do I know that you even know Ichigo" Rukia screamed.

"If I prove that I know Ichigo and that he gave me something to show you will you answer my question?" Ichigo said calmly.

"Fine I will" Rukia said in a rather annoyed fashion.

Ichigo reached into his gi, as he did Rukia put her hand on her sword. Slowly he pulled out the soul reaper badge that had been given to him when he had become a substitute soul reaper.

He tossed this to Rukia and she looked at it surprisingly knowing that Ichigo may have misplaced it at times but would have never givin it to someone who didn't know him.

"Fine" Rukia said throwing the badge back to Ichigo who cought it with one hand and placed it back into his gi.

"I would give anything to be able to see Ichigo again, to tell him how I really feel about him and if I could be with him again I would never leave him".

Ichigo couldn't help but get a little tear eyed at this and said "Well I will tell you this and then I want you to come with me, Ichigo feels the same way about you".

"How do you know this" Rukia asked him silently as she felt as though her heart would break knowing that she couldn't be with him even thought she now knew how he felt.

"I'll show you if you come with me" Ichigo said holding out his hand. Rukia slowly put her hand in the stranger's hand looking at what would be his eyes through lenses that covered them.

As soon as she had put her hand into his they appeared atop Sokyoku hill.

"Wha" she said knowing that he had just shun pod her but couldn't believe how fast it had been.

"Why are we here" Rukia asked.

Ichigo began to slowly take off his mask as he said "It was here where I saved you someone you from death and it should be here that we start a new life" as he ended his sentence he had fully taken off the mask and she saw that it was Ichigo.

Stunned and speechless Rukia stood there as Ichigo walked slowly towards her.

Just as she was about to yell at him for putting her through all this he reached down and touched her face with his hand.

Pulling her towards him and bending down a bit he kissed her.

She didn't resist and simply kissed him back deepening the already passionate kiss.

Breaking away after several minutes of passionate kissing he said "So Rukia Kuchiki what would you like to do now".

Rukia smiled and simply said "Let's go home"

_**A/Let me know what you think, or don't but please do :-D**_


End file.
